


Lettere a nessuno

by sushiprecotto_chan



Category: Tegami Bachi | Letter Bee
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Letters, Spoiler volume 13
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da quando Elena Bran è morta lasciando il suo amato dingo Darwin, Largo Lloyd ha cominciato a scriverle delle lettere.<br/>[Largo/Elena per chi lo vuol vedere; SPOILER! per chi non avesse letto il numero 13 del manga.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lettere a nessuno

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler! per chi non ha letto il numero 13 (già uscito in Italia) di Letter Bee, e in particolare il capitolo “Segnali di fumo”.  
> Per chi non si ricordasse chi sono Darwin ed Elena Bran, il numero 3 del manga vi chiarirà molte cose. :) In generale, dovrebbe essere la prima storia di LB che vi ha fatto piangere come bambini.   
> Tra una lettera e l’altra la distanza è di circa un paio d’anni.

Lloyd torna a casa più vuoto e con le spalle più pesanti, quel giorno.  
Passano due, tre, cinque mesi prima che si renda conto che, per questa volta, forse vuole fare qualcosa al riguardo per rimettere insieme quei pezzi della sua anima. Anche se non ha assolutamente (più) senso, anche se si è illuso che non gli sarebbe mai servito, dopo aver visto e vissuto cose come ciò che suo padre aveva fatto a sua madre ed essere rimasto impassibile.  
Un giorno di maggio, scrive.  
   
   
   
   
A Elena Bran.  
   
Sono passati quanti, cinque mesi? Ho finalmente comprato un amuleto uguale al mio per te e Darwin. So che ti piaceva, hai sempre messo tutta te stessa in tutto ciò che riguardava Darwin.  
Lui ti aspetta ancora.  
   
   
   
Elena,  
Sarai contenta, il tuo cane è un testone tale e quale a te, e se ne sta al freddo sul ponte del fiume ad aspettarti, giorno dopo giorno, mese dopo mese ed ormai anno dopo anno. Quando gli dico di smettere ringhia, così l’altro giorno ho cercato di creargli un riparo improvvisato. Mi ha ringhiato contro lo stesso.  
   
   
   
Elena,  
Largo “scemo” Lloyd è diventato direttore dell’Alveare. Volevo dirti solo questo.  
   
   
   
Elena.  
Lo ammetto, ti sto scrivendo solo per evitare il lavoro extra che la mia fantastica vicedirettrice tenta disperatamente di farmi fare.  
Aria Link non ride mai alle mie battute, chissà perché!  
Forse ho trovato il destino più giusto per quei due amuleti. Presto riceverai un doppio regalo, Elena.  
   
   
   
Elena Bran,  
non so se saprai mai che fine hanno fatto quei due amuleti. Spero solo che tu ti sia ritrovata con Darwin.  
Ho mandato a svolgere l’incarico un certo Lag Seeing, un ragazzino innocente ed impegnato, che come te ama molto e dà molta importanza al Cuore. Quando ho scelto lui ero sicuro che avrebbe mandato a termine l’incarico nel modo più egregio possibile.  
È il mio ultimo gesto per te. Sii felice.  
   
   
   
Elena.  
Un giorno, tu vidi i segni che io avevo sul petto e tentasti di non dire niente, anche perché, probabilmente, non avevi nessun mezzo per spiegarteli.  
Ti basti sapere che finalmente è successo qualcosa che mi permetterà di compiere il fine ultimo che mi ero prefissato quando mi furono procurate quelle cicatrici.  
Abbiamo avuto notizie di qualcuno che si fa chiamare “Colui che non è potuto diventare spirito”, e a me viene da ridere. È così teatrale. E in realtà non sa niente – ma è il mezzo perfetto che stavo cercando da anni e finalmente _è qui._  
Per una volta, sono quasi contento che tu sia morta tanti anni fa, vicino alla tua amata Silencio. Eri una brava Letter Bee, tu ci credevi. Presto accadranno cose a cui tu non avresti creduto.  
   
   
   
Elena,  
da quando sono diventato direttore a quando abbiamo saputo dell’esistenza di Lawrence, un altro passo è stato fatto. Chi ti scrive è un ex-direttore libero di fare i propri affari, e con un piano ben preciso in testa.  
Forse questa sarà la mia ultima lettera; ma ti assicuro che oggi mi sento straordinariamente felice.  
Alla prossima o a presto, Elena Bran.  
   
Largo.  
   
   
   
   
   
Lloyd piega il foglio e lo infila dentro la solita busta sgualcita, infondo alle tante altre lettere.  
Farebbe quasi per infilare il tutto in uno degli scaffali delle Cold Letters, quella busta che probabilmente è una delle regine della sezione, ma poi opta per metterla dentro una busta più grande, scriverci sopra velocemente l’indirizzo del fratello di Elena ed infilarsela in tasca. Come aveva fatto anni prima, gli scriverà su un foglio cosa fare di quella lettera ‘cicciona’ allegandogli qualche soldo, e poi l’imbucherà.  
Mentre lascia l’Alveare, spera che da qualche parte Elena, Darwin e sua madre siano dalla sua parte.


End file.
